Gaston Gray
|age = 20s-30s |gender = Male |height = ~170-190cm |weight = Unknown |appearance = A young man with dark skin, brown-hazel eyes, and a black buzz-cut with patterns cut into it. |outfit = Wears a rich red jacket with no undershirt, denim pants & overalls and golden chains. Wetsuit is red and black with intricate golden markings. |favorite_creatures = Black Arowana Weedy Seadragon Crowned Seahorse View more... }}Gaston Gray (also known as Gary Gray), known by his nickname GG, is a skilled American salvager and main ally in . In-Game Description "GG is a famous American treasure hunter who has been heavily featured in the media. He is very accomplished in his field, having single-handedly salvaged several famous treasures. His real name is Gaston Gray, but he tells everyone to call him GG because he thinks it sounds awesome. He's also a connoisseur of catchphrases and loves horses." Biography GG first met Oceana Louvier, Jean-Eric Louvier, and the Player Character when they were exploring Ciceros Strait. He was determined to find the Pacifica Treasure before they did. He likes horses. He wears a lot of jewelry and dives in a fancy wetsuit. He likes to give the player sensationalized titles such as "Midnight Asteroid" for their work. He has a very flamboyant, gaudy, perhaps arrogant personality. He rubbed off as very full of himself when Oceana and the player first met him, but he later proved himself to be a helpful friend later when he joined the team. Later in the story, he reveals a sympathetic side as he confides in the player character and tells them his secret - he was once part of a salvaging company with his best friend. One night, the two had heard about rumors of the Pacifica Treasure and had sworn to find it one day. But before that could happen, his friend got severely injured in a diving accident and remains hospitalized, in a coma, to this day. His friend's family didn't have enough money to pay for treatment, and so GG decided to do freelance salvaging to help them out. He had also sworn to find the Pacifica Treasure on the behalf of his friend. However, he then immediately declares that he was joking, and that he just wants to find the treasure. After the main storyline is completed, he will express his desire to find the Spartan Treasure for his partner's family, and inform the player that FF is the younger brother of his partner. He likes to "jokingly" flirt with Hayako. Skills Diving Abilities GG loves treasure and will tell you how many salvageable items are within 100 feet. He will also tell you how many more salvageable items there are to collect in the current area. Diving with him gives the player five more slots to hold salvaged items in their bag. Trivia *Not including other divers on guided tours, GG is the only available male diving partner (Jean-Eric is unable to dive, Oceana and Hayako are both female, and the genders of the dolphin partners are left to the player's own imagination). *In the European version, GG's first name is Gary instead of Gaston. Category:Characters Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Characters in Blue World